Hell isn't here
by breakable bird
Summary: Cómeme, monstruo. — Sasuke/Sakura. Halloween!fic.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**— hell isn't here**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

—Odio las ideas capitalistas —dijo Sakura—, y a los imbéciles que inventaron esta estúpida tradición basada en una idea que intenta honrar a los muertos... Ni siquiera estamos en el mismo continente que el país cuya tradición celebramos sin motivo. ¿Cómo de patético es eso?

—Hn —replicó Sasuke, intentando contener un bostezo—. ¿Terminaste?

—Sí —Sakura sonrió—. ¿Me queda bien mi disfraz?

Sasuke la revisó sutilmente de arriba abajo. Se veía tan guapa como siempre. Como consideraba que aquella celebración «plagiada» —sus propias palabras— no merecía que invirtiera su esfuerzo e interés, había elegido un vestido que intentaba emular a una bruja, pero lucía más como una de esas imitaciones pervertidas de los videojuegos para perdedores. Él frunció el ceño.

—No sé —mintió, y encogió un hombro con pereza—. ¿Segura que quieres ese disfraz? —la miró de reojo. Tal vez si llamaba a esa ruidosa amiga suya, Yamanaka...

—Segura —Sakura se echó a reír, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando—. ¿Sabes cuándo va a llegar Naruto?

Como si hubiera estado esperando el momento (algo que no era completamente improbable), sonó el timbre y Sakura fue a abrir danzando en la punta de sus pies. Siempre caminaba de esa manera y a Sasuke, como de costumbre, se le revolvió algo en el estómago al verla andar con tanto desparpajo y seguridad. Ella tenía una autoestima de hierro y una seguridad que estaba entre sus conceptos básicos, del mismo modo que sabía sus cromosomas, lo que la identificaba como mujer. Ella abrió y le sonrió al alto chico rubio vestido como una mala versión de un vampiro de serie B, lo que ya era bastante terrible.

—Hol'z —dijo. Traía una dentadura falsa con grandes colmillos que lo hacían sesear como un abuelito—. ¡Zakuda-zhan!

—Hola, Naruto —devolvió ésta con naturalidad—. Buen disfraz.

—Gdaziaz —dijo Naruto, dándose aires—. Lo mizmo ddigo.

—Espérenme un segundo —pidió Sakura, andando escaleras arriba. Sasuke aprovechó (ahogando un destello de culpa) para dar un fugaz vistazo bajo su falda—. ¡Iré por mi bolso!

Naruto se quedó mirando a Sasuke.

—¿Y'z dú? —espetó rabiosamente—. ¿D'h qué vazz? ¿Emo?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello y decidió no contentar a semejante estupidez. Pero no pudo resistirse a pincharlo, aunque fuera un poco.

—No. ¿De qué vas tú? ¿De prótesis dental? —lo miró con detenimiento, fingiendo que realmente no sabía que intentaba emular a Drácula.

Enfadado, Naruto tomó los extremos de su capa y la alzó a su alrededor dramáticamente. Sus ojos azules brillaron y puso un pedazo de tela bajo su nariz.

—Zzoy... ¡Un'd vampido! —informó.

Ofrecía un aspecto tan ridículo que Sasuke resistió la tentación de reír. Resoplando, masculló un monosílabo sin significado particular y se entretuvo examinando una foto en la pared que Sakura había colgado hacia dos semanas. En ella aparecían ella y él mismo, Sakura medio montada en su espalda, riéndose con deleite y él mirándola con _esa_ cara de estúpido que se le quedaba cada vez más seguido. Estaba profundamente e... nfermo.

Por su parte, un cada vez más irritado Naruto se quitó a manotazos los colmillos falsos y lo sostuvo en su mano. La baba goteó hasta el piso y Sasuke casi se sorprendió cuando la madera no se derritió, pero luego se recordó que Naruto no era un dragón de komodo o algo similar. La idea lo sorprendió, lo que fue estúpido.

—No tienes respeto por los vampiros —apuntó Naruto—. ¡Ni por nada!

Le tenía un montón de respeto a Sakura cuando se ponía a horcajadas sobre él y después se inclinaba, y se agachaba y lo besaba y hacía esa cosa con la lengua que...

—Hn. —Qué diablos le estaba pasando. Se estaba obsesionando con ella. No se lo podía creer. Seis meses saliendo y ya estaba loco.

Pero debería haberlo notado antes. Después de todo, al mes ya habían decidido vivir juntos.

—Pues déjame decirte que está muy mal —dijo Naruto, negando con la cabeza como si él hubiese hecho una barbaridad—. Muy mal —repitió con aspereza—. No me lo puedo creer, teme, de todas las personas... Me pregunto por qué Sakura-chan lo aguanta...

—Porque no la llamo _Zakuda_ —indicó Sasuke con tono de obviedad. Todo su ánimo iba en dirección a cabrear a Naruto.

Consideró su objetivo cuando éste lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno, ¡ya basta! —ordenó, y agitó la mano como si cortara algo en el aire. Compuso una expresión repentinamente nerviosa y se rascó la mejilla—. Aprovechando la fecha... quiero decir... soy un buen chico y todo eso... ¿no es así? Un amigo de fiar —aclaró su garganta—. Ya lo sabes, Sasuke —lo espió por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza ladeada—. Y que si te hiciera algo malo... sería sin querer... uh... i-igual que Sakura-chan, estoy... seguro...

—Claro —admitió Sasuke vagamente, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en seguir hablándole a alguien como Naruto. Todo el maldito tiempo parecía una chica con la regla. Su expresión debió delatar exactamente lo que pensaba, porque Naruto agregó casi con malicia:

—Y he pensado que tal vez te interesaría saber que accidentalmente he besado un poco más que mucho a tu novia...

Se giró tan rápido que escuchó su cuello crujir. Durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron, hasta que Naruto finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Feliz día de los inocentes! —deseó alegremente. Sakura, que en ese instante bajaba por las escaleras, lo miró boquiabierta.

—¡Idiota! —dijo, saltando el último escalón y balanceándose junto a Sasuke, que aún miraba furiosamente a Naruto—. ¡Ese ya pasó! ¿Kiba te ha engañado de nuevo?

Naruto parpadeó.

—Espera, ¿el día de los inocentes no es cuando te disfrazas y vas de casa en casa haciéndole bromas a la gente?

—No —Sakura rodó los ojos—. Lo pusiste todo mal. Hoy es Halloween, cuando vas de casa en casa pidiendo _dulces_.

Sasuke estaba contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de arrojarle a Naruto un jarrón en medio de toda su subnormal cabeza rubia. Parecía un maleante, siempre se lo decía, pero Naruto pensaba que le daba cierto estilo (aunque era obvio que únicamente la chica Hyuuga era lo suficientemente rara para mirarle dos veces).

—En el día de los inocentes sólo se hacen bromas —prosiguió Sakura—. Y ya está. ¡Fue hace meses! —se adelantó para darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca—. ¿Qué te dije? ¡Que me preguntaras antes de hacer cualquier tontería!

Naruto parecía desconsolado.

—¡Pero llevaba meses planeando esta broma! —lloriqueó—. ¡Meses! ¡He pensado una para todos – hasta para Konohamaru!

—Estoy segura de que Konohamaru-kun se alegrará de que hayas pensado en él —replicó Sakura secamente, y Sasuke intentó ignorar el absurdo pinchazo de celos que sintió al escucharla decir el dichoso sufijo en otro nombre que no fuera el suyo—. Vamos, muévanse los dos. No será Halloween eternamente, ¿verdad?

Aún descorazonado, Naruto gruñó lastimeramente.

—Pensé que no te interesaba esta fiesta —dijo.

—Ya he dejado claros mis principios antes de que llegaras —repuso ella, y tomó la mano de Sasuke, apretándola—. ¡Vamos o nos darán los dulces de segunda categoría!

—Ya no tengo edad para estas cosas —murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke se aseguró de patearlo sin disimulo cuando los tres se apretujaron al pasar por la puerta a la vez.

—Hn. Idiota.

—¡Ow! ¡Sakura-chan!

—¡Mira, qué disfraz tan horrible! Sasuke-kun, ¿no es el mío más bonito?

Se rió y la furia se evaporó lentamente. Sakura, como siempre, se comía todo lo que era y dejaba únicamente lo que sentía (todo por ella).

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
